


Our Dream

by Phayte



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: After Yuuri ran off after the banquet, Victor feels an emptiness inside, one he needs to fix!  This will be Victor making up his mind to go to Japan and be Yuuri's coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Ep 10 is by far my fav! This is after the banquet... after Yuuri ran off on him, this is all coming from Victor's POV. You might want to check out Part 1, though it is kinda smutty, if not, just know they spent an amazing night together that Yuuri doesn't remember, but Victor can't keep off his mind.

Standing outside the rink, watching the other skaters work on routines, flipping through his music trying to find the perfect idea for a song. Nothing seemed right, he had a few that were almost there, but nothing was calling to him. Annoyed he takes out his earbuds and goes to pack his bag and call it a day. Checking his phone again, no message. Why wasn’t Yuri contacting him? It had been months now. He checked his phone the first week every five minutes. Turning it on and off, having others message him to make sure it was working properly. He just knew Yuuri would message him. Even if he had run off on him.

He was still puzzled by that. He had walked out his room and Yuuri was right there. Victor smiled and wanted to run up to him and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to go down and have breakfast with Yuuri and talk. He called out Yuuri’s name and saw those cheeks glow red. He was about to walk up to him when Yuuri ran off.

Standing there in shock, Victor felt his heart in his throat. The smile fell from his face and he just stood there. He stood there so long staring at the spot Yuuri was just at. He doesn’t know how long he was standing there and he kicks himself for not chasing after him.

His coach found him a few minutes later, yelling at him about standing the hallway in a trance. Victor heard nothing being said. He simply turned and walked back to his room. He went to the window, he saw Yuuri and his coach walking out the building. He stared out the window, his hand on the glass watching till he couldn’t see Yuuri anymore.

Shaking his head he walked out the rink, Yakov yelled out to him wondering why he was leaving early. Walking slowly to his flat, he had no urge to do anything. His routine was amazing, he knew this, and he knew he would skate it perfectly, but what was the point? Nothing surprised his audience anymore. They expected perfection from him. They expected amazing music, fantastic jumps and his encouraging smile as he accepted his medal.

Getting to his flat, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat on his couch. Pulling out his laptop he checked email. More adoring fans, some music composers to look through in hopes he will use it in a routine, request for choreography, request for interviews… frustrated he closed his laptop and sat back on his couch.

Makkachin hops up in his lap and he mindlessly pets his head. Thinking back to the banquet, he can’t remember being happier. He can’t remember having so much fun. Not caring what people thought as Yuuri grabbed him and waltzed him around the room. Even when he dipped him, Victor laughed. Yuuri laughed as well. It rang trough the banquet hall. It was crystal clear and music to his ears.

Watching him strip down with Chris and swing around the pole. The muscles in his legs and arms finely shaped, his torso lean and muscled, Victor was holding his breath the entire time. Yuuri was holding himself and Chris on the pole. Champagne going everywhere. Victor finally remembering to breath, smiled. He had never smiled so much in his life. At one point when Yuuri was spinning with Chris, that laugh was echoing through the room again. Victor found himself laughing along with them.

How can a simple boy stir emotions in him he didn’t know where missing? Here he was, five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships, yet he felt he had nothing. He had to been to more countries than he could even count. Even had numerous lovers. Male and female. He thought he had everything he could ever want.

He never knew if they wanted him for being Victor, or being Victor the ice skater. He knew Yuuri was awed by him, but he also knew there was something more to Yuuri. He wasn’t just Victor the ice skater. He had invited him to stay at his place, see their hot springs. Victor always wanted to try a hot spring and it was like Yuuri was reading his mind.

After that night with Yuuri, he felt alive again. The empty feeling in him gone. It was like Yuuri reached deep inside Victor and read everything in his heart and mind. Now, now he did not feel this way.

He felt like something was missing. He flew to one place, then another, did his routine, won a medal, rinse, repeat. He wanted more. He didn’t know this till that night. Taking Yuuri back to his room, those eyes on him, those eyes he could get lost in, that was what Victor was missing in his life.

Sitting back petting Makkachin he grabs his phone and he sees a video someone sent him. Opening it up, he sees him. Yuuri. He hears the music playing and sits up gasping.  
“Makkachin! It is MY routine!” The emptiness in him starts to fill. He watches Yuuri go through his routine perfectly.

He watches Yuuri, the grace and beauty coming out of him. He has Victor’s routine down to every element. This was definitely not the boy he saw fall and lose all sense of himself that year in competition. This was the boy he saw drunkenly on him. Eyes filled with passion, body moving with grace. This was his Yuuri.

He replayed the video over and over for an hour. Nothing Yuuri did was out of step and everything was perfect. How is it Yuuri can do this, post it on YouTube and not have called him, or even sent him a message? Confused Victor sits up and Makkachin hops down. He grabs his laptop and starts looking for flights to Japan. He didn’t care when or how much. He booked his flight and went to get packing.

Victor loved to surprise people. “This” will be a surprise. He will surprise himself as well. He is finally chasing his dream. His dream is in Japan. He will do what Yuuri begged him to do. He has a routine and after watching Yuuri skate, he knows who needs to skate his routine. He will drop everything for once and he will make Yuuri a champion skater. Seeing him dance across the ice in the video, he sees a champion.

Getting lost in a daydream, he can see Yuuri standing on the podium, that smile and blush across his face, clutching flower, tears in his eyes, medal around his neck and waving. Waving at him. Waving at Victor, no longer Victor the ice skater, but Victor the coach.

His mind made up, he finished packing and got Makkachin. Calling to Yakov and getting his voicemail, he leaves him a message, telling him he is leaving and he was sorry.

Looking back at his flat he smiles, feeling a purpose again, no more moving through life and not enjoying it. He has never felt so inspired in his life. He wished he could message Yuuri and tell him he was coming. So much he wanted to tell Yuuri. He wanted to share everything with him. He had ideas for routines, he wanted to see him perform them.

He wanted to watch those eyes twinkle and dance. He wanted to hear that laugh again. He wanted to feel his arms wrap around him. He wanted to feel that excitement again. What he felt with Yuuri that night at the banquet, he had never felt before. Even with his other lovers, he never felt what Yuuri brought out in him. It was a passion he didn’t even know was possible.

He needed this in his life, or what was the point of living? Walking to the rink, doing jumps, doing more in competitions, more medals? But for what? Who did he have to come home too? Sure he had friends and rink mates, but no one he felt he could talk to about his inner hopes and dreams.

Watching the video another time, he laughs, a true pure laugh, one he hasn’t had since that night with Yuuri. “Yuuri, I get your message. I am coming. This will no longer be a dream, it will be our dream.”

With that he got up and headed to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! The kudos and comments truly make my day! :) I am obsessed with YOI and can only get my fill through writing and reading about it. 
> 
> Im also on Tumblr as Phaytesworld <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Phayte


End file.
